Allerliebstes Schwesterlein
by Alistanniel
Summary: [Teil 3 up] Elladan und Elrohir sind gar nicht glücklich über ihre neue kleine Schwester.
1. Allerliebstes Schwesterlein

  
_Inhalt: Elladan und Elrohir sind gar nicht glücklich mit ihrer neuen kleinen Schwester.   
Genre: General/Humor   
Disclaimer: Wie immer Tolkien   
Author's Note: Diese Story ist mir schon seit geraumer Zeit im Kopf herum gegeistert. Elben sind mit 300 Jahren erwachsen (wie ein Mensch mit 18). Die Zwillinge entsprechen in der Story also siebenjährigen (und aufwärts) Menschenjungen, und Arwen am Schluss dann einer Zweijährigen.   
  
Dedication: Für meine Eltern, hab euch ganz doll lieb! :)_

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Allerliebstes Schwesterlein**   
  
von Alistanniel

  
  
  
  
Elladan und Elrohir, die inzwischen hunderundelf Jahre zählten, saßen vor der Tür zum elterlichen Schlafzimmer. Dann und wann kam jemand heraus oder ging hinein. Jedes Mal wenn dies der Fall war, versuchten die Brüder einen Blick auf die Vorgänge drinnen zu erhaschen.   
Jeder Schrei ihrer Mutter ließ sie zusammen zucken, wenngleich sie wussten, dass das völlig normal bei einer Geburt war. Die beiden Jungen hatten keine Ahnung wie lange sie bereits hier draußen saßen und warteten, als sich ein Geräusch vernehmen ließ, das sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatten. Der erste Schrei eines Neugeborenen.   
Elladan und Elrohir sahen sich gegenseitig an, grinsten, und blickten dann wieder gespannt zur Tür. Sie konnten noch gar nicht fassen, dass sie nun ein kleines Brüderchen hatten.   
Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und Elrond trat heraus. In seinem Gesicht war das Glück zu lesen, das er empfand.   
„Ada!" riefen beide gleichzeitig.   
Doch er winkte ab, bedeutete ihnen leise zu sein. Dann machte er Platz, sodass seine Söhne das Zimmer betreten konnten.   
  
In dem großen Bett lag ihre Mutter. Sie wirkte erschöpft, Strähnen des silbernen Haars klebten feucht an ihrer Stirn. In den Armen hielt sie ein kleines Bündel.   
Neugierig kamen die Zwillinge näher. „Hallo nana. Geht es dir gut?" fragte Elladan.   
Sie nickte, und drehte das Bündel so, dass die beiden das Gesicht des Neugeborenen sehen konnten.   
„Er ist so niedlich", meinte Elrohir ehrfurchtsvoll, „unser kleines Brüderchen."   
Elrond, der hinter den beiden stand, lächelte bei diesen Worten. „Das ist Arwen, eure kleine Schwester."   
„Schwester??" entfuhr es beiden gleichzeitig.   
Elladan war etwas perplex, „Wir wollten doch aber einen kleinen Bruder."   
„Einen mit dem wir durch die Gegend streifen können", ergänzte Elrohir.   
„So etwas kann man sich nicht aussuchen", Elrond musste immer noch über seine Söhne lächeln,   
„Aber ich bin sicher ihr werdet auch noch viel Freude mit eurer Schwester haben."   
„Mädchen sind langweilig", maulte Elrohir daraufhin. Sein Bruder stimmte ihm mit einem heftigen Nicken zu. Dann wurden sie von Elrond hinaus gewiesen – ihre Mutter musste sich ein wenig ausruhen.   
  
Seit der Geburt ihrer Schwester hatte sich das Leben für die Zwillingsbrüder Elladan und Elrohir geändert. Sie befanden sich in einer Phase, die wohl die meisten älteren Geschwister durchmachten, wenn sie plötzlich nicht mehr die Nummer eins in der Familie waren. Den beiden aufgeweckten Jungen war die kleine Arwen, so niedlich sie auch war, ein Dorn im Auge. Immer wenn sie schrie, ließen die Eltern alles stehen und liegen, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Und das intensivierte sich, als sie schließlich auf allen Vieren krabbeln lernte.   
  
Es war ein Nachmittag im Frühjahr. Arwen zählte jetzt bereits über sieben Jahre. An diesem Tag hatte Elrond etwas Zeit gefunden um draußen mit seinen Söhnen zu spielen. Die beiden genossen es die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters zu besitzen, was ihrer Meinung nach viel zu selten der Fall war.   
Da plötzlich kam Celebrían. „Elrond, komm schnell! Arwen ist verschwunden."   
Der Angesprochene erhob sich augenblicklich und folgte seiner Ehefrau zurück ins Haus. Widerwillig trotteten ihnen zwei sehr ärgerliche Hundertachtzehnjährige hinterher.   
  
Drinnen eilten Elrond und Celebrían nach ihrer kleinen Tochter rufend umher. Elladan und Elrohir waren von ihren Eltern dazu angehalten worden ebenfalls nach Arwen zu suchen.   
Doch sie hatten herzlich wenig Lust dazu. Kinder verschwinden nicht einfach, dachten sie. Früher oder später, besser später, würde die kleine Nervensäge schon wieder auftauchen. Die beiden zogen sich in ihr Zimmer zurück, holten ihre Spielzeugkrieger hervor.   
Plötzlich sah Elrohir auf.   
„Was ist los?" fragte sein Bruder.   
Er zeigte in die Ecke neben dem Tisch, wo ein Haufen getragene Kleidung lag, die vermutlich vom Sessel gefallen war, und die sie eigentlich schon längst hätten, zum Waschen abliefern sollen.   
Sein Zwilling erkannte rasch was los war. Der Stapel bewegte sich. Da er näher saß, begann er damit die Kleidungsstücke zur Seite zu räumen.   
Darunter kam ein kleines rosiges Gesicht zum Vorschein. Große graue Augen blickten die Jungen an. „Aguu?"   
„Arwen!" entfuhr es beiden gleichzeitig.   
Während Elladan das brabbelnde Mädchen keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, eilte Elrohir zur Tür. Am Gang angelangt rief er, „Ada, nana! Wir haben Arwen gefunden!" in den Flur.   
Nur einen Augenblick später erreichten ihre Eltern das Zimmer. Beide waren so erleichtert die Kleine heil wieder gefunden zu haben, dass sie sogar auf ein Donnerwetter bezüglich der Wäsche verzichteten. Jedoch ihr Vater schien vergessen zu haben, dass er zuvor mit seinen Söhnen gespielt hatte.   
  
An einem Spätsommertag schließlich, es waren inzwischen weitere sieben Jahre vergangen, hatten Elrond und Celebrían beschlossen ein Picknick mit den Kindern zu unternehmen. Sie waren der Ansicht, dass etwas Zeit zusammen der ganzen Familie gut tun würde. So saßen sie am Flussufer in der Wiese im Schatten des Apfelbaumes. Zumindest Celebrían und Arwen saßen dort. Elrond und die Jungen befanden sich im Wasser – ihr Vater hatte die Zeit für reif befunden, dass sie Schwimmen lernten. Und die beiden machten das schon ziemlich gut, fand er.   
Da erklang Celebríans Stimme. „Elrond, meleth-nîn, sieh her! Arwen macht gerade ihren ersten Schritt."   
Sofort trat er aus dem Wasser, und ein wenig auf seine Tochter zu. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig setzte das kleine Mädchen einen Fuß vor den anderen, näherte sich seinem Vater, der es schließlich in Empfang nahm und hoch erfreut in die Luft hob.   
„Na so was, mein kleiner Schatz kann ja auf zwei Beinen gehen", sagte er glücklich.   
Die Zwillinge hatten natürlich auch alles gesehen, konnten der allgemeinen Begeisterung aber nicht ganz folgen. Dann konnte die kleine Nervensäge eben gehen. Na und? Sie selbst vermochten das schon seit hundertfünfzehn Jahren.   
  
Jetzt waren sich die beiden einig. Es konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Irgendetwas mussten sie hinsichtlich des Problems mit Namen Arwen unternehmen. Die Operation „Namarìë Nervensäge" wurde ins Leben gerufen.   
So kam es, dass der reitende Bote, als er vor seinem Aufbruch in Richtung Lothlórien die zu überbringenden Dinge aufnehmen wollte, neben einigen Briefen auch einen Korb fand, aus dem ihm zwei große graue Augen, die zu einem rosigen Kindergesicht gehörten, entgegen blickten. Um den Hals hatte das kleine Mädchen ein Schild, auf dem in großen Lettern „Nach Lórien, an Frau Galadriel" geschrieben stand. Schmunzelnd lieferte er die seltsame Fracht dort ab wo sie hingehörte, nämlich bei Elrond und Celebrían.   
  
„Elladan! Elrohir!" donnerte ihr Vater, „Kommt auf der Stelle hierher!"   
Wie zwei geprügelte Hunde näherten sich die beiden ihren Eltern. Bei den strengen Blicken, die sie in Empfang nahmen, zogen sie es vor, zunächst zu schweigen.   
„Was habt ihr dazu zu sagen?" Elrond hielt das Schild, das Arwen um den Hals gehabt hatte, in die Höhe.   
„Nun ja", begann Elladan. „Wir dachten Großmutter freut sich, wenn ihre Enkeltochter sie mal besucht."   
Die Augenbraue des Herrn von Bruchtal wanderte in die Höhe. „Für mich sieht das eher so aus, als wolltet ihr eure Schwester los werden."   
„Seit diese kleine Nervensäge da ist, habt ihr uns gar nicht mehr lieb!" platzte es aus Elrohir heraus. „Vielleicht hätten wir besser uns selbst nach Lórien geschickt. Ihr braucht uns sowieso nicht mehr, ihr habt doch Arwen!" Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Auge. „Keiner braucht uns."   
Elrond schloss daraufhin seinen Sohn in die Arme. „Was redest du da nur? Wir haben euch doch lieb."   
„Wirklich?" er sah schluchzend auf.   
„Ja wirklich, und zwar mehr als ihr euch vorstellen könnt."   
„Aber... ihr habt nur Augen für Arwen. Wenn sie irgendetwas macht, lasst ihr alles stehen und liegen."   
Celebrían, in deren Arme sich inzwischen Elladan gekuschelt hatte, lächelte. „Das haben wir bei euch doch genau so gemacht. Seht mal, nur weil wir Arwen momentan etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen, heißt das nicht, dass wir sie mehr lieb haben als euch."   
„Nicht?" fragte Elrohir in den Armen seines Vaters verweint.   
Er strich dem Jungen behutsam über das Haar. „Arwen ist im Moment noch komplett auf uns angewiesen. Sie weiß noch nicht was gut für sie ist und was nicht, oder wo es gefährlich ist. Ihr dagegen seid schon große Jungs. Versteht ihr das?"   
Beide nickten gleichzeitig. Sie kamen sich derzeit ziemlich dumm vor. Wie hatten sie nur an der Liebe ihre Eltern für sie zweifeln können?   
  
Elladan sah sich nach Arwen um, die in der Nähe am Boden saß und mit einem Plüschtier spielte. Als sie seinen Blick mit ihren großen grauen Augen erwiderte, stellte er fest, dass sie für eine Nervensäge eigentlich ziemlich niedlich war.   
„Du nana, glaubst du sie hat uns gern, obwohl wir so gemein zu ihr waren?"   
„Natürlich hat sie das", Celebrían musterte ihren Sohn. „Und noch etwas. Vergesst nicht, dass ihr ihre großen Brüder seid, und dass sie, wenn sie etwas älter ist, zu euch aufsehen wird. Deshalb müsst ihr ihr ein gutes Vorbild sein."   
  
So sehr sich Elladan und Elrohir auch bemühten, das Gefühl die Nummer zwei zu sein, blieb. Die Eifersucht auf ihre Schwester hatten sie zwar überwunden, aber dennoch hätten sie gerne noch etwas mehr Beachtung genossen. Der Einzige der wirklich immer, egal wann sie ihn aufsuchten, für sie Zeit hatte, war Glorfindel.   
  
Es war der Abend von Elronds und Celebríans Hochzeitstag, die beiden wollten gemeinsam einen Spaziergang unternehmen, und baten daher die Zwillinge währenddessen auf ihre kleine Schwester, die vor kurzem ihren zweiunddreißigsten Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, aufzupassen. Es war ein milder Abend, weshalb sie sich im Garten aufhielten. Während sie mit ihren Spielzeugkriegern spielten, warf Arwen ausgelassen ihren kleinen bunten Ball hin und her.   
Gerade hatte Elrohir eine Figur platziert, als plötzlich Weinen hörbar wurde. Ruckartig drehten beide gleichzeitig die Köpfe. Arwen hockte schluchzend auf dem steinernen Weg, der zum Haus führte. Die Zwillinge traten zu ihr. Sie war gestolpert und hatte sich das Knie an den Steinen aufgeschlagen.   
Elrohir ging ins Haus um das Nötige zum Versorgen der Wunde zu holen, während Elladan das kleine Mädchen in den Arm nahm. „Shhh, ist ja schon gut, Arwen-Mäuschen. Gleich kommt Elrohir zurück, und dann kümmern wir uns um dein Knie."   
Ihre Wangen waren tränennass, als sie zu ihrem Bruder aufblickte. „Roh?"   
Elladan glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Hatte seine kleine Schwester wirklich gerade versucht den Namen seines Bruders zu sagen?   
„Roh!" wiederholte sie.   
Nein, es war keine Täuschung gewesen. Sie hatte soeben ihr erstes Wort gesprochen.   
  
In diesem Augenblick kam Elrohir zurück. Arwen bemerkte ihn als erste. „Roh, Roh!"   
Als er das hörte, hätte er beinahe das Verbandszeug fallen gelassen. Nach diesem Moment der Überraschung machte er sich daran Arwens Verletzung zu versorgen.   
Elladan strich Arwen übers Haar, nachdem sein Bruder ihr Knie verbunden hatte. „Du warst sehr tapfer, und dafür bekommst du jetzt auch ein Keks."   
„Roh!" sagte sie wieder.   
Der Junge schmunzelte. „Nein, ich bin Elladan, er ist Elrohir", er deutete auf seinen Bruder.   
„Roh?"   
„Ja, er ist das. Ich bin Elladan. Elladan."   
Einen Moment lang blickte das Mädchen zwischen den beiden hin und her, verharrte dann wieder bei Elladan. Dann öffnete es erneut den Mund. „Dan?"   
Ein Lächeln erschien auf dessen Gesicht. „Genau, der bin ich. Dan."   
„Dan!" wiederholte Arwen begeistert.   
  
In diesem Moment betraten Elrond und Celebrían den Garten. Arwen lief auch sofort zu ihrer Mutter.   
Die Zwillinge folgten ihr. „Ada, nana, habt ihr das gehört?" sprudelten sie gleichzeitig los. „Sie kann sprechen, sie hat unsere Namen gesagt!"   
Elrond nickte. „Und wisst ihr auch was das zu bedeuten hat?"   
Die Antwort bestand in einem doppelten Kopfschütteln.   
„Das bedeutet, dass sie euch sehr sehr gern hat."   
  
Und diesem Augenblick begriffen Elladan und Elrohir etwas. Dass sie ihre kleine Schwester auch sehr sehr gern hatten, und niemals zulassen würden, dass ihr irgendetwas geschah.   
Ihre Eltern mochten zwar nicht mehr ganz so viel Zeit für die beiden übrig haben, doch jetzt hatten sie wieder das Gefühl von jemandem gebraucht zu werden. Sie waren die Nummer eins bei ihrer kleinen Schwester.   
  



	2. Das Flussmonster

  
_Inhalt: Verbote sind da, um übergangen zu werden - oder nicht?   
Genre: General/Humor   
Disclaimer: Master Tolkien, just as usually   
Author's Note: Die Zwillinge sind inzwischen 183, was 11 Menschenjahren entspricht, und Arwen 72 Jahre alt, also fast 5. Und Laboth heißt übrigens Hase ^^   
Dedication: Für Laura, weil sie so gern eine Fortsetzung wollte *wink*_

* * *

  
  
  
  


Allerliebstes Schwesterlein II   
  
**Das Flussmonster**

  
  
  
  
„Bitte ada, bitte!" bettelten Elladan und Elrohir.   
Elrond bedachte seine Söhne mit einem gespielt strengen Blick. „Immer noch nein."   
„Warum nicht?" maulte Elladan, der ältere der beiden Zwillinge, „Arwen möchte doch so gern."   
„Außerdem passen wir doch auf sie auf", ergänzte sein Bruder.   
Der Lord schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr könnt noch so große Augen machen, Arwen ist noch zu klein für ein solches Unternehmen."   
  
Es ging um nichts anderes als die von den Zwillingen lang ersehnten Nächte im Freien. Jetzt da es wieder Sommer geworden war, hatten Elrond und Celebrían ihren Söhnen die Erlaubnis gegeben draußen zu schlafen. Die beiden freuten sich natürlich sehr auf dieses Abenteuer und hatten auch sogleich eine Stelle am Flussufer als Lagerplatz erkoren.   
Doch dann hatte Arwen festgestellt, dass sie auch dabei sein wollte. Ihre Brüder hatten dagegen keine Einwände, dafür aber Elrond und Celebrían umso mehr. Was selbstverständlich auf Unwillen bei den Kindern stieß.   
Elladan und Elrohir gaben die Versuche ihren Vater umzustimmen schließendlich auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Und ihre Mutter erlaubte es schon gar nicht.   
  
Deshalb gingen nach dem Abendessen die beiden Jungen allein aus dem Haus. Sie waren mit Decken, einer Öllampe, sowie Obst, Kuchen und Saft ausgerüstet. Arwen blieb mit unglücklicher Miene an der Tür zurück. Sie waren kaum ein paar Schritte gegangen, als Elladan plötzlich stehen blieb.   
„Was ist?" fragte sein Bruder sogleich.   
„Ich habe eine Idee", er trat zu Arwen. „Hör mal Knuffelchen" begann er. Diesen Spitznamen hatte ihr Elrohir gegeben. „Willst du immer noch unbedingt mit uns mit?"   
Das Mädchen nickte. „Ja, will ich! Darf ich?"   
„Gut. Dann machen wir Folgendes. Nachdem ada und nana dich ins Bett gebracht haben, schleichst du dich aus deinem Zimmer, und kommst hierher zur Tür. Wir werden auf dich warten. Und dann kannst du bei uns draußen schlafen. Bei Sonnenaufgang bringen wir dich dann wieder zurück. Ada und nana werden gar nicht merken, dass du überhaupt weg warst. Wie findest du das?"   
„Au ja, toll!" Sie begann begeistert um ihre Brüder herum zu hüpfen."   
„Aber du musst ganz leise sein, hörst du! Sonst bekommen wir einen Haufen Ärger."   
Ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, nickte Arwen und ging dann zurück ins Haus.   
  
Kurze Zeit später hatten die Brüder ihren Lagerplatz erreicht, und breiteten die mitgebrachten Decken aus. Die Öllampe, das Essen und die große Feldflasche mit dem Saft platzierten sie am Kopfende.   
Die Zeit bis zum Einbruch der Nacht vertrieben sie sich mit verschiedenen Spielereien. Nachdem die Dunkelheit fast vollständig hereingebrochen war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Haus um Arwen zu holen.   
Das Mädchen stand auch schon ganz aufgeregt vor der Tür. Im Nachthemd und mit ihrem Stoffhäschen, das sie Laboth nannte, in der Hand, wartete sie auf die beiden. Elrohir, der die Öllampe in der Hand hatte, blieb ein Stück entfernt stehen.   
„Hallo Knuffelchen", flüsterte Elladan, „Bereit?"   
Arwen nickte heftig. „Gehen wir jetzt?"   
Leise entfernten sich die drei, gingen am Bruinen entlang, bis zu der Stelle, wo die Zwillinge ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten.   
  
„Hast du Angst?" fragte Elrohir, als Arwen sich ein paar Mal gründlich umsah.   
„Nein!" antwortete sie begleitet von einem zaghaften Kopfschütteln, das allerdings nicht sehr überzeugend war.   
Am Ziel angekommen machten es sich die drei Geschwister auf den Decken bequem. Elladan verteilte Kuchen. Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend.   
  
Im schwachen Schein der Lampe war das Flussufer zu sehen. Arwen beäugte das Wasser, das in der Dunkelheit pechschwarz schien, etwas misstrauisch.   
Plötzlich zuckte sie zurück. „Du Dani!" Sie zupfte Elladan an der Schulter.   
„Ja, was ist denn?"   
„Da hat sich was bewegt", sie deutete auf den Bruinen.   
Schnell tauschte er einen Blick mit seinem Bruder. „Das war bestimmt das Monster, das im Fluss lebt", antwortete er schließlich, „Die Riesenflunder."   
„Riesenflunder?" wiederholte Arwen, zwischen den zweien hin und er blickend.   
„Ja", fuhr Elrohir fort", „Sie ist gewaltig, und niemand weiß woher sie kommt."   
Arwen schluckte. „Ist sie böse?"   
Elrohir sprach nun mit einer gespenstisch klingenden Stimme. „Sie frisst am liebsten kleine unvorsichtige Mädchen. Wenn sie ein Opfer ausgewählt hat, fängt sie es mit ihrer langen kräftigen Zunge und zieht es zu sich unter Wasser. Frisch und zappelnd mag sie es." Ruckartig schnappte er nach dem Arm seiner Schwester.   
Diese unterdrückte einen leisen Aufschrei. „Wi-wirklich?"   
„O ja, irgendwo dort draußen ist sie. Und bestimmt findet sie dich sehr appetitlich."   
  
Etwas später löschte Elladan die Lampe, und die drei Geschwister legten sich schlafen. Arwen kuschelte sich zwischen ihre Brüder. Aber Ruhe fand sie keine. Sie lauschte auf Wasserplätschern, das anzeigen könnte, dass sich die Riesenflunder in der Nähe befand.   
Irgendwann wachte Elrohir auf, weil ihn etwas an der Schulter zupfte. Widerwillig brummte er, als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Störenfried um Arwen handelte.   
„Rohi?"   
„Mmmhh."   
„Ich muss mal."   
„Dann geh. Dort drüben sind genug Büsche", murmelte er im Halbschlaf.   
Arwen rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Was ist, wenn die böse Riesenflunder kommt, und mich fressen will?"   
„Die kommt nicht."   
„Woher weißt du das so genau?"   
„Ich weiß es eben!"   
„Und was ist, wenn sie aber doch kommt?"   
Elrohir gab ein ungehaltenes Grunzen von sich. „Geh, oder geh nicht, aber lass mich schlafen."   
„Du hast gesagt du beschützt mich!"   
Als Elrohir unwillig schnaufte, lachte sein Bruder, der die ganze Diskussion mitgehört hatte, leise.   
„Rohi!" Arwen zupfte ihn wieder am Arm. „Ich muss ganz dringend."   
„Geh doch schon endlich mit ihr", flüsterte Elladan.   
„Warum gehst du eigentlich nicht?"   
„Weil sie dich gefragt hat, und nicht mich."   
Elrohir sah zu seiner Schwester. „Du bist doch ein großes Mädchen, oder? Und große Mädchen können allein ein paar Meter weiter in die Büsche gehen."   
„Aber die Flunder!" piepste Arwen.   
„Schluss jetzt! Es gibt keine Riesenflunder. Das war nur eine Geschichte, alles erfunden."   
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub ich dir aber nicht. Das sagst du nur, damit du weiter schlafen kannst."   
Er seufzte. „Arwen bitte. Das war doch alles lauter Blödsinn. Stimmts nicht, Elladan ?"   
Der brummte zustimmend.   
„Siehst du, er sagt das auch. Also kannst du beruhigt für kleine Mädchen gehen."   
„Ich glaubs euch aber trotzdem nicht!" widersprach sie.   
Daraufhin erhob sich Elrohir. Doch er machte keinerlei Anstalten Arwen zu den Büschen zu begleiten, sondern hob seine Schwester hoch und schleppte sie Richtung Flussufer. Als das Mädchen sah, was sein Ziel war, begann es heftig zu zappeln. „Nein! Lass mich runter! Die Flunder ist doch da drin!" rief es.   
Aber der ließ sich davon nicht beirren, und hielt Arwen so, dass ihre Hände ins Wasser tauchten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie begann noch heftiger zu strampeln, und zu schreien.   
„Da siehst du, es ist überhaupt nichts drinnen in diesem Fluss!" sagte Elrohir bestimmt.   
Es bereitete ihm erhebliche Mühe seine wild zappelnde Schwester fest zu halten. Und es kam, wie es kommen musste. Ihr Fuß traf seinen Arm, woraufhin er einen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab und los ließ. Mit einem lauten Platsch landete Arwen im Wasser.   
Einen Moment lang war Elrohir starr. Erst als sein Bruder heran eilte, dämmerte es ihm: Arwen konnte doch noch gar nicht schwimmen. Das Mädchen ruderte hilflos mit den Armen, schnappte nach Luft, und versuchte sich an der Oberfläche zu halten.   
„Tu was!" rief Elladan, der inzwischen die Öllampe wieder angezündet hatte.   
Sein Bruder überwand endlich seine Starre und sprang mit einem Satz ins Wasser. Er tauchte unter, ergriff Arwen und holte sie wieder an die Oberfläche. So rasch wie möglich schwamm er zurück zum Ufer, wo er Arwen an Elladan weiter gab, der sie sofort tröstend in die Arme schloss. Dann kletterte er selbst an Land.   
Der Schreck saß allen drei in den Knochen. Elrohir versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während Arwen in Elladans Nachtgewand weinte. Der löste seine Umarmung um eine Decke zu holen, in die er seine Schwester wickelte, die heftig zitterte.   
„Ich will zu nana", schluchzte sie.   
Die Brüder tauschten einen Blick. „Wir müssen sie zurück nach Hause bringen", meinte Elladan schließlich.   
„Du hast ja recht." Elrohir schluckte, „Aber das wird ein ganz gewaltiges Donnerwetter geben."   
  
Mit einem mehr als unguten Gefühl in der Magengrube machten sich die Geschwister auf den Weg zum Haus. Elladan trug Arwen, da sie sich in Folge von Schreck und Erschöpfung nicht allein auf den Beinen halten konnte.   
Während des gesamten Marsches debattierten die Zwillinge heftig darüber wer nun Schuld hatte. „Ada und nana werden dir ordentlich Dampf unterm Hintern machen", meinte Elladan.   
„Dir doch genau so!"   
„Ich war es nicht, der Arwen ins Wasser fallen hat lassen."   
„Nein, aber du hast sie überhaupt erst mit in unser Lager genommen."   
  
Bei der Eingangstür angekommen, atmeten die Jungen tief durch. Wie sollten sie ihren Eltern Arwens momentanen Zustand bloß erklären?   
Da Elladan immer noch seine Schwester hielt, öffnete Elrohir, etwas zaghaft, die Tür zum elterlichen Schlafgemach. Noch bevor sie eintraten, konnten die Burschen im durchs Fenster herein fallenden Mond- und Sternenlicht die Silhouetten ihrer Eltern in dem großen Bett erkennen.   
„Nana!", flüsterte Arwen immer noch schluchzend.   
Eine der schlafenden Gestalten begann sich zu bewegen. „Arwen?" fragte Celebríans melodische Stimme leise.   
Das Mädchen löste sich aus den Armen seines Bruders, lief zum Bett und schlüpfte, an der Seite, wo seine Mutter lag, unter die Decke. Diese strich ihrer Tochter daraufhin tröstend über das Haar.   
„Mäuschen, was ist..." Sie hielt inne, als sie die Nässe und Kühle fühlte, die von Arwen ausging. Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf.   
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Zwillinge, die immer noch bei der Tür standen. Elrond war jetzt ebenfalls aufgewacht, und gab ein verschlafenes Brummen von sich.   
  
„Elladan, Elrohir, kommt doch mal her", Celebríans Stimme war nun fest. Die Jungen gehorchten auch sogleich. „Was ist passiert? Warum ist eure Schwester klatschnass?"   
„Wir also..." begann der Jüngere der beiden, nachdem ihm sein Bruder auffordernd den Ellenbogen in die Rippen geboxt hatte.   
„Da war ein Monster im Fluss!" sprudelte es plötzlich aus Arwen heraus, und sie begann wieder hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Celebrían spürte, dass sie zitterte.   
„Raus damit, was habt ihr schon wieder angestellt?" drängte Elrond.   
Doch seine Frau winkte ab. „Elrohir, geh in die Küche und bereite einen Becher heiße Milch mit Honig für deine Schwester zu."   
Der Junge nickte und verließ den Raum im Eilschritt.   
Sie wandte sich seinem Zwilling zu. „Und du bist uns jetzt eine Erklärung schuldig!"   
„Ja nun... eigentlich", Elladan wusste nicht recht wo er anfangen sollte, „Arwen wollte doch so gerne mit uns draußen schlafen." Hilflos blickte er zwischen den Gesichtern seiner Eltern hin und her. „Da haben wir ihr gesagt, sie solle sich, nachdem ihr sie ins Bett gebracht habt, zur Tür schleichen. Von dort holten wir sie dann ab und nahmen sie mit zu unserem Lagerplatz."   
Ob dem mutwilligen Verstoß gegen seine Anordnung wanderte Elronds Augenbraue nach oben. „Und weiter?"   
„Na ja, wir haben ihr eine Gruselgeschichte erzählt. Von einer Riesenflunder, die im Bruinen lebt, und die kleine Mädchen frisst. Nur so zum Spaß." Der Hundertdreiundachtzigjährige atmete tief durch.   
„Sie hat sich daraufhin wirklich gefurchten, und sich nicht getraut allein ein paar Meter weiter in die Büsche zu gehen. Elrohir war nicht gerade froh darüber von ihr geweckt zu werden. Die beiden hatten eine kleine Diskussion, und er sagte ihr, dass das nur eine erfundene Geschichte war. Aber sie hat es ihm nicht geklaubt, deshalb hat er sie genommen und direkt über die Wasseroberfläche gehalten."   
Ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck hatte sich in das Gesicht des Jungen geschlichen. „Er wollte sie nicht fallen lassen, es war ein Unfall, weil sie so gestrampelt hat, und er sie nicht mehr halten konnte."   
  
Elronds Miene verdunkelte sich. „Ja seid ihr denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen!" donnerte er, „Ihr wisst doch, dass eure Schwester noch nicht schwimmen kann!"   
Noch bevor Elladan etwas erwidern konnte, betrat Elrohir mit dem Becher Milch das Zimmer, welchen er seiner Mutter aushändigte. Celebrían half ihrer Tochter, deren Hände noch zu stark zitterten um das Gefäß allein zu halten, daraus zu trinken. Ihre beiden Söhne bedachte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.   
„Und genau darum haben wir euch verboten Arwen mit zu nehmen!" fuhr Elrond fort. „Mit ihren zweiundsiebzig Jahren ist sie noch zu klein für so etwas. Dinge, die für euch harmlos sind, könnten ein Kind dieses Alters zu Tode ängstigen. Sie weiß eben noch nicht das, was ihr wisst!"   
„Aber ada. Wir konnten doch nicht damit rechnen, dass Arwen diese dumme Geschichte derart ernst nimmt", versuchte sich Elrohir zu rechtfertigen.   
Doch der überging dies einfach. „Kein aber, wenn ihr mit eurer Schwester etwas unternehmt, _müsst_ ihr auf solcherlei vorbereitet sein!"   
Die Brüder tauschten einen kurzen Blick. „Es tut uns leid", sagten sie gleichzeitig, und setzten einen möglichst unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf.   
„Ihr habt zwei Wochen Hausarrest. Übernachen unter freien Himmel ist gestrichen!" Die Stimme des Herrn von Bruchtal ließ verlauten, dass er keinerlei Widerworte duldete. „Auf euer Zimmer!"   
„Aber..." protestierte Elladan.   
„Sofort!"   
  
Mit hängenden Köpfen zogen die Jungen ab. Sie kannten ihren Vater gut genug um zu wissen, dass es bei seiner derzeitigen Stimmungslage besser war, keinen Ton mehr von sich zugeben, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.   
Zwei Wochen Hausarrest an sich waren ja nicht schlimm. Aber kein draußen Schlafen, ausgerechnet in der schönsten Zeit des Sommers? Das war eine ganz andere Sache.   
  
Während sich die Zwillinge missmutig in ihre Betten zurück zogen, holte Celebrían ein trockenes Nachthemd für Arwen, und ließ sie, nachdem sie ihre Milch ausgetrunken hatte, zu sich unter die Decke kriechen.   
  
Am nächsten Tag zogen es Elladan und Elrohir vor während des gesamten Frühstücks zu schweigen. Ihren Vater würdigten sie keines Blickes. Arwen hatte ihren Schreck inzwischen wieder überwunden, und war so vergnügt wie immer.   
Die Zwillinge schoben schließlich ihre leeren Teller von sich. „Dürfen wir aufstehen?" fragte der ältere Zwilling vorsichtig.   
Elrond nickte zwar, doch bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatten, hielt er sie zurück. „Meint ihr nicht, dass eine Entschuldigung angebracht wäre." Er wies auf Arwen.   
„Tut uns leid, Knuffelchen", sagte Elladan.   
„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", ergänzte sein Bruder. „Dafür darf mir dein Laboth auch eins über den Kopf ziehen."   
Bei diesen Worten grinste Arwen, griff nach dem Stoffhasen, der neben ihrem Sessel am Boden saß, und warf ihn Richtung Elrohir. Er traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht, woraufhin der Junge nach hinten taumelte und ein gespieltes Stöhnen von sich gab. „Aua, doch nicht so doll, Master Laboth!"   
Seine Schwester lachte triumphierend auf. Auch auf Elronds und Celebríans Gesichter hatte sich ein Schmunzeln geschlichen.   
  
Etwas später hockten die Jungen oben in ihrem Zimmer, warfen immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke Richtung Fenster, während sie ein Brettspiel spielten.   
Da wurde die Tür geöffnet, und Elrond trat herein. Er musterte seine Söhne nachdenklich. „Ich hoffe ihr beide habt endlich begriffen, dass ich Verbote nicht erteile, um euch zu schikanieren."   
Die zwei nickten gleichzeitig.   
„Als ihr so alt wart, wie Arwen jetzt ist", fuhr er fort, „hätte ich euch auch nicht erlaubt draußen zu schlafen. Oder habt ihr die Riesenspinne vergessen, die sich nachts immer in eurem Zimmer versteckt hatte?" Er lächelte.   
Elladan und Elrohir sahen ihren Vater fragend an. Er war bestimmt nicht nur gekommen, um sie an das Monster ihrer frühen Kindheit zu erinnern. Also was wollte er?   
„Eure Mutter und ich wollen mit Arwen einen Spaziergang machen", erklärte er.   
„Dürfen wir mit?" fragten die Jungen sofort.   
„Ihr habt Hausarrest, schon vergessen? Meldet euch in der Küche zum Abwasch."   
Die Reaktion der Zwillinge bestand in einem protestierenden Maulen und unglücklichen Jammern.   
Elrond schmunzelte. „Wenn ihr schön artig seid, dürft ihr nächste Woche wieder draußen schlafen. Aber der Hausarrest tagsüber gilt auch dann noch."   
„Danke ada, du bist der Beste!" jubelten beide.   
  
Dann liefen sie hinunter in die Küche, um sich zum Abwaschen zu melden, während Elrond zu Celebrían und Arwen ging, die bereits draußen auf ihn warteten.   
„Ada!" Arwen lief zu ihrem Vater, der sie hoch hob und ein paar Mal hin und her wirbelte, wobei sie vergnügt lachte. Dann setzte er sie wieder ab. Sie folgte ihm, als er zum Flussufer ging, blieb dann aber in einem kleinen Abstand zurück.   
Elrond drehte sich zu ihr um. „Heute ist ein herrlicher Tag. Wie geschaffen dafür, dass mein kleines Mäuschen Schwimmen lernt."   
Das Mädchen, das das natürlich gehört hatte, verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. „Ich geh da bestimmt nicht rein!" protestierte es, „Da ist doch die komische Flunder drin. Die wird mich auffressen!"   
Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte der Herr von Bruchtal leicht den Kopf. „Das war doch nur eine Geschichte. Ein solches Ungetüm gibt es gar nicht."   
„Aber Elladan und Elrohir haben gesagt..."   
„Die zwei sagen viel wenn der Tag lang ist, wie du wohl weißt." Er schenkte seiner Tochter einen aufmunternden Blick. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gemeinsam ins Wasser gehen. Du kannst meine Hand halten. Und wenn da wirklich ein Fischmonster kommen sollte, mach ich dem Beine."   
Zunächst schien Arwen noch skeptisch, doch dann nickte sie. So wateten also Vater und Tochter zusammen in den Fluss. Es ließ sich natürlich kein Tier blicken, auf das die Beschreibung Riesenflunder zutraf. Der größte Fisch, den sie sahen, war eine Forelle, die nur halb so lang wie Elronds Arm war.   
  



	3. Außer Rand und Band

  
_Inhalt: Ferien in Lórien - Die Twins haben mal wieder nur Unsinn im Kopf, und Arwen hat eine Frage   
Genre: General/Humor   
Disclaimer: Wie immer, nix gehört mir, alles dem Tolkien seins   
Author's Note: Die Zwillinge sind inzwischen 205, was 12 Menschenjahren entspricht, und Arwen 94 Jahre alt, also fast 6. Lavantýr heißt tierische Brüder, und amlugil Würmchen (hoff ich, amlug heißt jedenfalls Wurm) ;-) Glânroval bedeutet übrigens Weiße Schwingen und Nerwen Mann-Mädchen.   
Dedication: für alle die es lesen und reviewen_

* * *

  
  
  
  


Allerliebstes Schwesterlein III   
  
**Außer Rand und Band**

  
  
  
  
Arwen stutzte als sie leise Stimmen aus der Küche vernahm. Ihre Brüder. Neugierig spähte sie durch die halb geöffnete Tür. Neben dem Eingang zur Speisekammer stand Elladan. Er hatte wohl Wachposten bezogen, während sich Elrohir drinnen aufhielt.   
In diesem Moment trat er wieder hinaus. Mit einer schmalen Flasche in der Hand. Die beiden gingen zum Küchentisch, wo bereits zwei kleine Gläser standen. Elrohir schenkte in jedes davon etwas von der trüben roten Flüssigkeit ein.   
„Was macht ihr da?"   
Beide drehten sich zugleich mit einem Ruck um. Anhand dieser Reaktion erkannte Arwen, dass sie wohl gerade etwas taten, dass ihnen ihr Vater bestimmt nicht erlaubt hatte.   
„Ach du bist es nur", meinte Elrohir.   
Sie wies auf die Flasche, „Das ist doch adas Erdbeerlikör, das dürft ihr nicht."   
„Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß", erklärte Elladan, „Und du wirst schön brav deinen Mund halten, ist das klar?"   
„Darf ich auch einen Schluck?"   
Bei dieser Frage lachten die beiden auf. „Du bist noch viel zu klein für so etwas" meinte Elrohir.   
„Genau", fuhr sein Bruder fort, „Das dürfen nur die trinken, die wissen, wo sie herkommen."   
Bei Arwens verwirrtem Blick grinsten alle zwei.   
„Na du bist doch vor vierundneunzig Jahren nicht einfach vom Himmel gefallen."   
Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief, und sah die beiden Burschen fragend an. „Und wo komme ich her? Ihr wisst es doch, also sagt es mir!"   
Während Elrohir die Flasche wieder zurück in die Speisekammer brachte, setzte Elladan zu einer Erklärung an. „Also da gibt es einen großen weißen Adler, Glânroval heißt er, und der bringt die kleinen Kinder aus Valinor zu ihren neuen Eltern."   
„Und wie weiß der, wohin er die Kinder bringen muss, und welches wohin gehört?" hakte Arwen nach.   
„Er weiß es einfach."   
Die Skepsis stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber da sie sich selbst nichts anderes vorstellen konnte, gab sie sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden. Trotzdem beschloss sie ihre Eltern deswegen zu fragen.   
  
Doch sie vergaß es um den bevorstehenden Aufbruch nach Lórien schnell wieder. Denn gerade eine Woche später ging es los. Die drei reisten allein mit ihrer Mutter, und natürlich ein paar bewaffneten Kriegern als Eskorte. Ohne die wollte Elrond, welcher in Bruchtal verblieb, sie nicht weg lassen.   
  
Ohne Probleme erreichten sie Lórien, und wurden dort erst einmal ausgiebig begrüßt. Die Zwillinge versuchten sich schnellstens wieder aus Galadriels Umarmung befreien, schließlich waren sie ja keine kleinen Kinder mehr, die gedrückt werden wollten.   
Nachdem Celebrían liebevoll von ihren Eltern begrüßt worden war, ging sie sofort zu ihrer besten Freundin Ninglor, die ihr erstes Kind erwartete. Sie, die bereits die Erfahrung von zwei Geburten hatte, wollte ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Arwen kam mit ihr mit, während Elladan und Elrohir lieber Haldirs Brüder Rúmil und Orophin aufsuchten, die in etwa in ihrem Alter waren.   
Celebrían freute sich sehr Ninglor wieder zu sehen, und umgekehrt. Nur Arwen hielt sich im Hintergrund. Die Freundin ihrer Mutter war ihr nicht ganz geheuer. Warum hatte sie nur so einen großen Bauch? War sie krank?   
  
In den folgenden Tagen verbrachte Arwen die meiste Zeit mit ihrer Großmutter, welche sich freute ihre Enkelkinder um sich zu haben. An einem Nachmittag schließlich waren Celebrían, Galadriel, die Zwillinge und ihre kleine Schwester du dem Teich gegangen, der außerhalb von Caras Galadhon lag.   
Während sich die beiden Frauen am Ufer ins Gras sinken ließen, tobten die Kinder herum, gerieten immer wieder zwischen den Bäumen außer Sicht. Erst kürzlich hatte es geregnet, deshalb war der Waldboden an vielen Stellen ziemlich aufgeweicht und schlammig.   
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein erschrecktes Quietschen von Arwen, woraufhin die Zwillinge lachten. Das Mädchen schimpfte die beiden ärgerlich lavantýr, nur um von ihnen als amlugil betitelt zu werden. Etwas klatschte, und wieder quiekte Arwen.   
Celebrían und Galadriel tauschten einen Blick und grinsten.   
„Ich glaube da sollte mal einer nach dem Rechten sehen", die Mutter der drei Rabauken seufzte. Sie blickte Galadriel flehend an. „Vor dir haben sie mehr Respekt als vor mir, scheint mir, nana."   
Galadriel erhob sich mit einem Lächeln und ging am Teichufer entlang, bis sie die Stelle erreicht hatte, wo sich die Kinder befinden mussten. Tatsächlich hatte sie sie rasch gefunden. Alle drei waren sie von oben bis unten mit Schlamm bekleckert.   
  
Als ein Überraschungslaut von ihrer Mutter erklang, sah Celebrían abrupt auf. Elladan und Elrohir prusteten los, dann ertönte ein Kampfschrei von Arwen, woraufhin ihre Brüder fluchten. Das Mädchen kicherte. Ein leiser Aufschrei Galadriels ertönte, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Platschen, welcher beinahe im lauten Lachen der Zwillinge unterging.   
Schließlich beschloss Celebrian nach zu sehen, was diese Geräuschkulisse zu bedeuten hatte. Als sie die vier dann erblickte, war sie einen Moment lang schockiert, musste aber dann sofort lachen.   
Ihre Mutter lag doch tatsächlich rücklings im Schlamm, ihr weißes Kleid sah inzwischen so aus wie die Gewänder der Kinder, und sie versuchte sich mit Kitzelattacken die Zwillinge vom Leibe zu halten. Arwen daneben stand ihr zur Seite, indem sie ihre Brüder abwechselnd mit Schlamm bombardierte und sich mit voller Wucht auf sie stürzte.   
Celebrían schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war dann wohl ein klarer Fall von falsch gedacht", meinte sie lächelnd.   
Erst jetzt bemerkten sie die Zwillinge und ließen von ihren Opfern ab. Galadriel erhob sich. Nicht nur ihr Kleid, sondern auch ihr hüftlanges goldenes Haar war voller Schlamm. Mit der Hand wischte sie sich über das Gesicht.   
„Könnte mir mal einer erklären, was das soll?" Celebrían musterte die vier nach der Reihe.   
„Schlammschlacht", antwortete Elrohir, „Großmutter und Arwen gegen uns beide." Bei dem Blick seiner Mutter verging ihm das Grinsen aber relativ schnell wieder.   
„Deine Mutter hat dich anscheinend zurecht Nerwen genannt, nana", stellte sie grinsend fest.   
Galadriel musste ebenso grinsen. „Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig, iell-nîn?"   
„Wie käme ich dazu?" Sie blickte wieder zu ihren Söhnen und ihrer Tochter. „Und ihr drei macht euch schleunigst sauber", ordnete sie, auf den Teich weisend, an. „Elladan, Elrohir, ihr werdet euch nachher bei eurer Großmutter entschuldigen, ist das klar?"   
Die beiden Jungen nickten. „Ja nana."   
  
Am darauffolgenden Tag waren die Zwillinge wieder mit Rúmil und Orophin unterwegs. Arwen war bei ihren Großeltern, während Celebrían wieder Ninglor besuchte.   
Galadriel hatte mit ihrer Enkelin ein Spiel gespielt, und jetzt war das Mädchen hungrig geworden, weswegen sie sich um etwas Essbares kümmerte. Als sie die Keksdose öffnen wollte, um etwas von dem Inhalt auf den Teller zu legen, ergriff sie jedoch etwas Glitschiges und Feuchtes. Mit einem angewiderten Aufschrei ließ sie das Ding fallen, und erst als es am Boden aufkam, erkannte sie, dass es sich um einen Frosch handelte, der ungehalten quakte.   
Von hinter der Tür war vierstimmiges Gekicher zu hören. Die Zwillinge und Haldirs Brüder, wer auch sonst, dachte sie.   
„Da ihr euch nun amüsiert habt, könntet ihr so gut sein, und den Frosch dorthin zurück bringen, wo ihr ihn her habt!" sagte sie mit etwas Nachdruck in die Richtung von der immer noch das Lachen kam.   
  
Arwen hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Arbeitszimmer ihres Großvaters betreten. Celeborn saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb. Doch als das Mädchen herein kam, sah er auf.   
„Hallo Arwen, na wie geht's?"   
Sie ging zu ihm hinüber. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Großvater?"   
„Aber ja, was möchtest du denn wissen?"   
„Ninglor, warum hat sie so einen dicken Bauch?" sie sah ihn neugierig an.   
Celeborn schmunzelte. „Ich glaube diese Art von Fragen solltest du mit deiner Mutter besprechen."   
„Aber nana hat doch keine Zeit, sie ist ja ständig bei Ninglor. Weißt du die Antwort etwa auch nicht?"   
„Doch natürlich, aber deine Großmutter kann dir das sicher besser erklären als ich. Warum fragst du nicht sie?"   
Arwen nickte, „Ist gut." Damit verließ sie den Raum wieder. Celeborn entkam ein leises Seufzen als sie endlich außer Sichtweite war.   
  
Vor dem Zimmer traf sie auf Galadriel, welche bereits nach ihr gesucht hatte. Die beiden begaben sich in den Hauptraum des Talans und Galadriel setzte sich an den Tisch. Arwen kletterte auf ihren Schoß, auch wenn sie schon fast zu groß dafür war.   
„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" begann sie, „Großvater meint du kannst es mir besser erklären."   
„Natürlich. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"   
„Warum hat Ninglor so einen dicken Bauch? Ist sie krank? Nana scheint sich Sorgen um sie zu machen."   
Ein Lächeln erschien auf Galadriels Gesicht. „Nein, sie ist nicht krank, es geht ihr sogar sehr gut."   
„Aber was hat sie dann?" hakte Arwen nach.   
Ihre Großmutter stellte nun ihrerseits eine Frage. „Mäuschen, sag mal, weißt du eigentlich wo du herkommst?"   
Sie verstand was damit gemeint war. „Ein weißer Adler namens Glanrovi oder so bringt die Kinder aus Valinor zu ihren Eltern."   
Galadriel lachte auf. „Das haben dir deine Brüder erzählt, oder?"   
„Stimmt es denn nicht?" meinte das Mädchen irritiert.   
„Am besten vergisst du es ganz schnell wieder, es ist kompletter Unsinn."   
Arwen war neugierig geworden. „Und woher kommen die Kinder dann?"   
„Weißt du Mäuschen, Ninglor ist so dick, weil ein Kind in ihr wächst."   
Unverständnis lag im Blick des Mädchens, während Galadriel fortfuhr. „Kinder wachsen im Bauch ihrer Mutter heran, bis sie groß genug sind um auf der Welt zu überleben. Dann werden sie geboren."   
„Heißt das, dass ich mal in nanas Bauch war? Und Elladan und Elrohir auch?" sie überlegte. „Aber wie haben die zu zweit da rein gepasst, war das nicht eng?"   
Ihre Großmutter schmunzelte. „Ja genau, du und deine Brüder ihr seid auch im Bauch eurer Mutter heran gewachsen."   
Arwen blickte etwas verwundert an Galadriel herab. „Nana war mal in deinem Bauch?"   
„So ist es", ihr Grinsen wuchs in die Breite.   
„Und wie kommt ein Kind da rein?"   
Sie hatte bereits gewusst, dass die nächste Frage so lauten würde, und daher schon über eine Antwort nachgedacht. „Das Kind entsteht dort."   
Doch diese Aussage stellte das Mädchen nicht zufrieden. „Aber warum? Wie geschieht das?"   
„Langsam", Galadriel hob abwehrend die Hände. „Diese Frage solltest du deiner Mutter stellen."   
  
Frustriert stand Arwen auf. Schon wieder abgewiesen. Warum mussten Erwachsene nur so kompliziert sein? Weshalb konnten sie ihr nicht einfach ihre Frage beantworten?   
Draußen traf sie auf Elladan, Elrohir, Rúmil und Orophin, die in der Zwischenzeit den Frosch wieder zum Teich zurück gebracht hatten.   
„Weshalb so ein langes Gesicht, Schwesterherz?" fragte ersterer.   
Und Arwen erzählte ärgerlich, wie sie die ganze Zeit von den Erwachsenen abgewiesen wurde. Anschließend musterte sie ihre Brüder neugierig, doch auch die schienen kein besonderes Interesse an der Beantwortung ihrer Frage zu haben.   
Elrohir grinste. „Hast du Großmutter eigentlich auch gefragt, wie das Kind wieder aus dem Bauch raus kommt?"   
Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Daran hatte sie tatsächlich nicht gedacht. „Wie denn? Sag du es mir."   
Und Elrohir, Elladan, und Rúmil, die allesamt die Geburt von jüngeren Geschwistern erlebt hatten, begannen zu erklären. Ihre Schilderungen von Schreien und Schmerzen waren allerdings reichlich übertrieben. Sie schmückten es ja absichtlich noch aus, um dem Mädchen ein bisschen einen Schrecken einzujagen.   
Arwen dachte in diesem Moment nur eines. Niemals, wirklich niemals, und für keinen Preis dieser Welt, würde sie eigene Kinder haben. Die Jungen, die an ihrem verzweifelten Blick erkannten, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vorging, brachen in Gelächter aus.   
„Wie glücklich sich Männer doch schätzen können", meinte Elladan, und die anderen drei nickten.   
Am besten würde sie nicht einmal heiraten, dachte Arwen bei sich, denn wenn sie die vier Jungen so betrachtete, waren Männer sowieso nur lästig. Und außerdem brauchte sie dann keine Ausrede dafür finden, keine Kinder bekommen zu wollen. Problem gelöst.   
So einfach war das.   
  



End file.
